His Butler: Underwater
by FearxIsXNeverxEnding
Summary: Living in an orphanage for a couple of years, of course young Ciel Phantomhive would be curios about the lake he had heard rumors about. After going down to investigate with young Alois Trancy, what would Ciel find? Are the rumor's true? Or is it just a big hoax? Sebastian/Ciel rated M for later chapters, not sexual, just language and feels.
1. The Trip

**Okay, so I got permission to continue Greru's FF, His Butler: Underwater. So, I hope you enjoy it~ None of the Kuroshitsuji characters belong to me... man I wish they did though.**

* * *

He was like a brain tumor that, no matter how many times a doctor could carefully and successfully pull it out, it would _always come back. _His constant nagging and banging of the floor made me start to ask myself why I was friends with him in the first place.

"Come _ooooooon!"_

Oh god, here he starts with the high pitched voice, acting if it was going to work on me. I bit down into my boneless chicken cutlass, trying to ignore the blonde haired boy besides me, but he started shaking my head at that moment and nearly caused me to choke. "Alois!", I yelled, looking towards him, causing him to stop and go wide-puppy eyes on me with a big grin on his face. "Yes, Ciel?", he responded causing me to turn back to my food, eating. "I'm _not _going to hang out with you."

"But why not?! We barely hang out anymore!"

Taking the napkin, I wiped my mouth, completing my meal. "I can't, I have homewo-", I started to explain, only to be cut off by Alois, "Forget that crap! I know you want to go to the lake down the woods!" I couldn't help but role my eyes at this. "Which one, Alois? There are plenty." He chuckled, leaned in to my ear and whispered, "_That _lake Ciel..." He jumped back suddenly, causing me to flinch slightly, "The one were the urban legend is!" I narrowed my eyes slightly before getting up, walking towards my bedroom. I didn't deny nor confirm if I really wanted to go or not.

Alois, of course, took this as confirmation and started walking behind me like a lost puppy. "See! I knew you wanted to go! Listen! We could sneak out of here and head towards the lake and then go on the boats!" There he goes, planning things without even knowing if I'd go or not. I roll my eyes before going into my room, closing the door behind me. I jumped slightly when I heard Alois' fist banging on the door.

"Come on, Ciel! Please? We might be the first people to find something there! And this could be our only chance! If we find something there we might be able to get out of this orphanage!", he yelled to me from the other side of the door. I sighed.

"_Fine,_ Alois. I'll go. But I swear if we get caught, I'll blame everything on you!" I could just see Alois dancing on the other side, more like feel it, when I said those words. "Yay! Alright Ciel, we leave in an hour, okay?", he said before I heard him skip away.

Finally, alone at last.

I grab a book from the shelf, sit down on my bed and crack it open. I started reading it, my mind not really paying attention to anything else. He did say an hour, so why not? I have enough time to read.

It felt like five minutes that I was reading when I heard some knocking on the door before letting himself in which got me confused. I could have sworn that I locked it. "Ciel! It's time to go! Get your crap together and let's ollie's the fuck outties!" I grab my bag, mumbling to myself before looking up at the clock. Huh, an hour sure went by me pretty fast.

"Okay Alois, just one thing, if we don't find anything out there, I'm throwing you overboard!", I said, walking out the room and I could heard Alois pouting before running after me. I felt him grab my wrist as he dragged my forward.

"Haha! Whatever! C'mon slow poke!"

We snuck around in the hallway, knowing children should not be wondering around outside after dark. Once we reached the end of the hall, Alois stopped running suddenly, causing me to go face first into his back, even if it was softly. He chuckled, "Careful Ciel." How bad I wanted to punch him for convincing me that it was a good idea to go with him. Scanning his surroundings, and knowing it was safe, Alois had a tight grip on my wrist as he started running again. If I catch an asthma attack, I swear, I will murder him.

"Once outside", he started, "We have to go through the wall that I found." Ah, okay. That was fine with me, after all, I've been through that hole a couple of times. Alois found a hole in the wall while all the children were outside having 'play time' and ever since then, he's kept it a secret to everyone. Everyone but me of course. When reaching the door, I reached over and turned the handle, as quietly as possible. The cool breeze hit us in the safe softly as both Alois and I started running toward a brick wall. "Okay, the hole is right here", he said, moving something that covered it, "Through we'll get here in no time." Rolling my eyes, I went through after Alois and when out of the property, I dusted myself off.

"Okay, let's hurry to the lake.", I said as we began to to wonder on the dirt rode, heading over to the rumored lake.

* * *

**YEAH THE FIRST CHAPTER. Uh, leave a review and let me know what you think~!**


	2. Discovered And Lost

**Okay, so I got permission to continue Greru's FF, His Butler: Underwater. So, I hope you enjoy it~ None of the Kuroshitsuji characters belong to me... man I wish they did though.**

* * *

The walk made my feet wanna grow a pair of it's own and walk away from my own and rest under a tree or something. I was just about to complain about this to the blonde to my right when I heard soft clapping of waves hitting each other. An excited gasp came out of Alois as he started running toward the lake, chuckling loudly. Even though I wanted to be lazy and sit, my feet moved and in 5 minutes, I was face to face with the lake.

My eye widen, a small smile creeping up on my features as everything from the scenery before me burned a picture perfect memory in my brain.

The wind gently passed through the waves, causing them to slap against very softly. The darkness giving the moonlight a better advantage to see the moonlight quietly let it's gaze roam around the crystal clear surface of the water. The perfect shade of tan coveted the sand, rocks and seashells gently covering it, surrounding the lake.

Alois must have been calling my name for a while, because when I finally paid attention to him, he chuckled, "Finally! C'mon, let's see what's in this lake~." I could only nod as we both walked toward the boats on the side of the lake. My eyes still looking over the lake, still taking in all the sightings. When we both got to the boat, we pushed it out onto the lake, jumping in it.

Alois clapped his hands together as I rowed out into the middle of the lake. "So!", he started, "How to get this... _'creature' _out to us~!" Suddenly, my head snaps to him, anger visible in my features, yelling, "You didn't think of this before we came here?!" Alois flinched slightly at me suddenly yelling at him, but his smile didn't falter, as he said, "Nope! Sorry Ciel, I was just really excited to get out of the Orphanage!" My hand twitched slightly, begging for me to raise it and slap the daylights out of him. "You idiot!" His face then looked at mine, his smile still not gone, but not as wide, his arm suddenly being thrown into the waters, disrupting the peace around it. "Aww, c'mon Ciel, relax. Anyway, I bet that splashing would most likely gain it's attention, right?!"

Before I could throw my opinion in there, Alois other hand was thrown in the water and started splashing like a mad man trying to swim out of a pile of sharks. Hm. The image was funny seeing Alois trying to out swim sharks. Heh. After 3 minutes of doing just that, all movement stopped as he stared hard into the lake water, expecting something... _anything._ But the peace regained itself, as if Alois was never here in the first place. He frowned, a disgusted look coming on his face seeing nothing happen, and I had to stop myself from bursting into all sorts of fits of laughter at the blond fool.

"What the hell?! I thought it was going to show if I did that!"

"Maybe you scared it away to the bottom of the lake."

The smirk was still on my face as he mumbled under his breath. I was about to call it quits, but something splashed close to us, my head turning towards the noise as did Alois, his smirk returning, while mine left my face, both slightly confused and scared. "W...what was that?", I asked, turning to Alois, who started clapping his hands again like a small child seeing ice cream for the first time. "Ciel! It might be the rumored creature!" Small rippers where heard as if something came up but then retreated into the ice blue water. My hand slowly went and dipped into the water before splashing and Alois did the same. The water felt cold on my fingers, making me shiver every now and then. We stopped suddenly, and not long after that, the splash was heard again.

"Oh my god! Ciel! This must be the rumor-", Alois started, before I clamped my hand around his mouth tightly, mumbling not to be so loud or he'll scare it away. He gave me a nod, understanding. Moving to the side where we both heard the noise, Alois whispered, "I wonder what it looks like... should we catch it? If so, with what?" I frowned, shrugging my shoulders, wondering why Alois didn't think of this himself when we both were back at the Orphanage. Suddenly, everything felt so wrong.

_Very_ wrong.

I felt as if the boat was sinking. My head went down to look at why I would feel like that, wondering and confused before my eyes caught the sight of water coming in, slowly bringing the ship down. "Shit! Alois, let's go, the boat is sinking!" Alois and I started rowing the boat as fast as we could, trying hard to get to get to shore as quickly as possible, hoping to hit sand sometime soon. Suddenly, the boat flips and cold hits my every being, my small body going into the water, trying to stay a float. My legs are kicking and my arms are begging the water not to swallow me whole by slapping it. "A-Alois!", I yell, trying my hardest not to go under and keep my head above water. I could feel myself start to fall underneath the surface. Blonde gets caught in my vision and a voice reached my ears.

"Ciel!"

I put my arm out, my head going under, hoping Alois could grab me. Our fingers touch as my body slips in. I could hear a distorted scream of my name, and Alois hand under the water. Alois is a good swimmer, but he's just scared of going under to swim after me, his phobia of drowning most likely taking over his entire being. My lungs burn, begging for some fresh air. My body slowly coming to a halt as my body sank quicker. I no longer could hold my breath as I gasp out, watching the air bubbles leave me, but feeling the water enter my mouth.

_I'm drowning..., _I think to myself, _I... can't believe this... T-this can't be happening!_

My eyes start to slowly close, myself beginning to lose consciousness. Right before my world faded, a dark silhouette passes by and what seemed like a man with dark scales came in my vision before fading out. _"My my... what do we have here...?"_, it said, it's hand brushing against my cheek, smirking.

Everything then went black.

* * *

**OKAY~! Most likely, seeing school starts in... two days, I'm going to try to post a new chapter every other week~! WHOOP. So expect another Chapter up here on the 11th of September! 8D Leave a review man~! Oh, sorry about the 50 million year wait. BET YOU THOUGHT I WASN'T GONNA CONTINUE, HUH? Well, anyway, here you go~! Don't forget~ September 11th!**


	3. Hallucination

**Okay, so I got permission to continue Greru's FF, His Butler: Underwater. So, I hope you enjoy it~ None of the Kuroshitsuji characters belong to me... man I wish they did though.**

* * *

_That distorted scream..._

_ The water quickly filling his mouth and lungs..._

_ The way his body quickly sank to the bottom of the lake, his eyes seeing black spots everywhere, his strength leaving him. He was pretty sure that this would be his end, that he was at death's doors, knocking on it softly._

_ This wasn't fair..._

_ His thoughts raced with millions of memories, his body over flowing with emotion. Rage, depression, happiness. He remembered the smile of his blonde haired friend the first day he was put into his new 'home'. When the Care Taker introduced him, how soft her voice was. How her white hair bounced with every step she took, and how she said that he would be one with them now as a family. How piercing blue eyes came, introducing himself. Exclaiming that they would be the best of friends and how they would do everything together._

_ Even if his body was getting that feeling of being stabbed over and over again by millions of knifes due to the freezing lake, his mind sent a message to his nerves exclaiming that there was heat everywhere. As if he was burning. As if he was on fire... _

_ ...fire..._

_ He remembered those soft, round midnight-blue eyes that held tears in them, exclaiming to stay down where he was. The way long dirty blond hair clung into her forehead. How she leaned in and kissed him on his forehead. How he grabbed her arm and closed the door, leaving the young boy locked in were he was left at. _

_ Maybe he cheated Death once already... and that it was back to claim him..._

_ …at least, that's what he thought._

_ Before his mind could go black, he spotted something. A black figure swimming towards where he was. Who was this person...? He stared, his mind quickly searching for possible solutions._

_ "My my... what do we have here...?"_

_ Did this thing... just... talk underwater...? Could this be the rumored creature...?_

_ He could feel a hand press and cup his cheek gently, he could see a smirk visible on this creature's face._

_ Everything went black after that._

_ Now, the creature could only stare, it's smirk still on it's face, but when feeling the boy completely limp, they sighed lightly. "Another foolish human... coming to pay me a visit..."_

_ Arms wrapped around the limp body, heading up towards the surface, it's eyes glowing a color of fuchsia, pupils silted as a new source of power flew through it's veins allowing it to swim faster. __When reaching the surface, it's eyes returned to normal, a wine red color replacing fuchsia. Carrying the body still, it started swimming toward the sandy shore, having some trouble with the extra weight in their hands. When reaching the shore, he pushed the body of the still limp child out as far away they could with it's arms. They pushed themselves onto the land, going close to the child, taking in what he saw. _

_ "You look like you couldn't be more then 13...", it whispered softly. Realizing that he still had water in his lungs, the creature's hand went and ran through his raven like hair, eyes narrowed slightly and his mouth in a frown as he sighed gently. _

_ "Your friend ran back to your home... if I leave you like this, you'll die..."_

_ With no thought, he tilted the boy's head back, gently grabbing his chin and bringing it down, making it open wide enough for him to breath some air into him. Pinching his nose he leaned down, breathing out, giving everything to the smaller one. Push pulled away after a while, sitting up and pressing his hands in the middle of his chest, over and over. _

_ Breath out, press, repeat. Breath out, press, repeat. _

_ He was about to give up in all honesty, until he heard coughing and water coming up from his mouth. A smile slowly formed, his hand gently covering his eyes, a the boy panicked slightly._

_ "Child, it's okay.", it whispered, "I'm not here to hurt you..."_

_ The boy slowly calmed his movements, breathing slightly hard and his guard high up. "W-who... are you...?", he whispered lowly, trying not to strain his voice. After all, he just swallowed and spit up tons of water. A chuckle was heard. "No one important little one..." The child wanted to say something more, but was silenced by soft humming in his ear before a deep yet soft and smooth voice came out, reaching his ears._

_"Furete sugu ni hagasu kuchibiru.  
Kore wa yume... itsumo no yume...  
Nami no you ni dakiyoserarete,  
Unmei ga kuzureyuku oto o kiku.  
Nando mo mita yume,  
Demo kon'ya wa..."_

_ The boy relaxed, his eyes becoming heavy. When the creature felt the boys eyes close under his hand, he released his hand over his eyes, looking down at the sleeping boy. It turned away, going back into the lake when it heard the screams of the boy's blond haired friend, saying something like, "I think I see him!"_

_ The only words that stayed in the boy's head was the second line in the song that was sung to him._

_ **"...this is another dream... a fantasy as always..."**_

* * *

**MAN I COULDN'T WAIT UNTIL SEPTEMBER 11, SORRY.**

**Well, this should be a good think because I gave it to you like what... 3 days early? 8D I guess Chapter 4 will be on the 11th! I'm sorry it's shorter xc I wanted something in Sebastian's POV but not using "I" or "Me" and things like that and I think I did good...? THERE IS A REASON SEBASTIAN KNOWS CPR. Just wait tho. x3 Just leave a review! Oh btw, the lyrics are Yuya Matsushita's song Hallucination**


End file.
